<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resident Evil 3-The Novelization by OneUniverse87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964766">Resident Evil 3-The Novelization</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneUniverse87/pseuds/OneUniverse87'>OneUniverse87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Blood and Gore, Horror, Monsters, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:23:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneUniverse87/pseuds/OneUniverse87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since the incident at the Spencer Estate mansion, and hell was unleashed all throughout Raccoon City. Jill Valentine, who had planned to escape from the city for sometime, was more than determined to make it out alive, while being pursued by Umbrella's latest creation that targets the remaining S.T.A.R.S members.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Nightmarish Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Resident Evil (C) Capcom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>It all began as an ordinary day in September. An ordinary day in Raccoon City.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>A city controlled by Umbrella.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>No one dared to oppose them, and that lack of strength would ultimately lead to their destruction.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I suppose they had to suffer the consequences of their actions, but there would be no forgiveness...</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>If only they had the courage to fight!</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>It's true that once the wheels of justice begin to turn, nothing can stop them.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Nothing...</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>It was Raccoon City's last chance, and my last chance.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>My last escape...</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>-Jill Valentine.</em>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <em>This pandemic has spread faster than any disease in modern history-</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>You need to disperse immediately!</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Angry mobs roam the city, burning buildings-</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Authorities are bracing for more rioting tonight-</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>There are fires burning, there are people being beaten,there is looting-</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He was knocked unconscious, he had severe lacerations all over his face-</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>A citywide emergency has been declared-</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>The CDC had quarantined the lower mid-western region of the USA-</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Officials can't say-</em>
    </p>
    <p>The picture turned static for minute, as if someone were flicking channels with a remote control for a TV, before it turned to what appears to be like a campaign commercial for the international pharmaceutical enterprise, the Umbrella Corporation.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Commitment, honesty, integrity," began Dr. Matt Gorkis, genetic scientist. "These are the core values that create the foundations of the Umbrella Corp. It's this foundation that will continue to build a brighter future for all of us."</em>
    </p>
    <p>Someone let out a very sarcastic, unladylike snort, as a woman used the remote to flick the TV off, and carelessly chucked it on her bed that she was sitting on. She let out a sigh from the back of her throat, and placed her hands on her face, rubbing her temples to stop herself getting another migraine that had been coming about a hundred times under the same week.</p>
    <p>This young woman was Jill Valentine, who had removed her hands from her face, as she scanned her darkened apartment with tired eyes, as she got up from her bed with trembling legs. She shivered from the cold winds that were blowing through her open window, as she slides it down to close it, wrapping her arms around herself in a attempt to keep herself warm, before make her way through to her bathroom.</p>
    <p>A lightning struck outside, flashing the apartment, and Jill couldn't help but feel a slight chill that ran down her spine, wrapping her trembling fingers around the door handle to open it, to get herself in.</p>
    <p>The first thing she saw in the bathroom, was her reflection in the mirror. She looked like absolute hell, like she hadn't slept in weeks, as evident with the bags under eyes. She walked a few steps to where the sink was in front of her, to see she left the faucet running overnight that she forgot to turn off.</p>
    <p>She turned the handle to stop the water flowing, when she did, a few drops of blood dripped onto the water that made her froze. She slowly looked at herself in the mirror, and what she saw, made her freeze with paralysed fear. A trail of blood ran down from her nose, and started breathing heavily when the iris of her right eye faded from blue into white. The skin around each corner of her eye had formed into little red cracks around it, as she placed her fingertips to where the cracks were, she looked at what what she would become, becoming that of a...</p>
    <p>"No!" cried Jill, horrified at the thought of what she would become before her eyes.</p>
    <p>She made a couple of steps back from her own reflection in blind panic until her back hits the door. Her heart rate was going at an increasing rate, as her anxiety were bubbling through her, unable to look away from her own reflection in the mirror.</p>
    <p>She wanted to look away, but a small part of her just kept looking on, seeing herself deteriorate. She heard a wet, squelching sound below, she looked down to see her hands were suddenly covered in her own blood. She looked at the mirror again, shaking her head in denial, hoping against hope that she was not becoming the very thing she feared the most.</p>
    <p>As Jill made her first step, a sharp pain flared across her chest that made her get on her hands and knees on the floor of her bathroom, and coughed out blood that stained the white carpet. Gasping and breathing for what air she had left, Jill crawled agonizingly to the sink, and lifted herself up to see her reflection once more.</p>
    <p>Her heart was now battering her rib cage at the sight. In front of her, she was no longer Jill Valentine. She was a mere shower of what she used to be. Skin becoming more pale by a millisecond, more cracks on her skin, this time more wide and noticeable. Flesh were hanging from her left shoulder, and there was even a few holes on her chest.</p>
    <p>Holding on to what was left of her humanity, Jill thought of the only solution that would end her suffering. She looked down to see her handgun that was left lying next to the sink. Wasting no time, she took the weapon, leaving more blood on the marble desk, and took one last look at herself in the mirror before raising the gun to her temple.</p>
    <p>As soon as the barrel was pressed to her head, she screwed her eyes shut, her teeth gritting together, her finger slowly pulling the trigger and the apartment was filled with a loud bang.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Jill awoke with a frightened gasp, the only sound in the stillness of her room. It wasn't the scream she imagined, but the weak, strangled cry of a woman doomed, caught in a nightmare from which there was no escape.</p>
    <p>She immediately looked at her hands, to find there was no blood, much to her relief.</p>
    <p>"Fucking hell," Jill muttered to herself. "Gets worse every night..."</p>
    <p>It took Jill a few minutes to compose herself from her nightmare that just had. She looked at her surroundings, she found that she had fallen asleep on her working desk, apparently been on working on her Umbrella investigations before resting her eyes to take a break from her work.</p>
    <p>"<em>I like need to dose off without having another nightmare...</em>" thought Jill to herself sarcastically. "<em>Note to self; always take coffee before diving down to your work, Valentine...</em>"</p>
    <p>She sat still on her chair for a moment, breathing deeply, moving her hand away from the loaded Samurai Edge next to her pile of folders; it had become a reflex, and once she wasn't sorry to have developed. </p>
    <p>She'd been talking to herself for days now; sometimes, she thought it was the only thing that kept her sane. Gray light crept in through the blinds, casting the small bedroom in shadow. The digital clock on the nightstand was still working; she supposed she should be glad that the power was still on, but it was later than she'd hoped; nearly three in the afternoon. She'd slept for almost six hours, the most she'd managed to get in the last three days. Considering what was going on outside, she couldn't help a flash of guilt. She should be out there, she should be doing more to save those who could still be saved...</p>
    <p>Two months...</p>
    <p>Two months have passed since this mess with Umbrella began...</p>
    <p>Jill closed her eyes, thinking about what had happened at the Spencer Estate.</p>
    <p>Strange, that all of it had happened only six weeks ago; but to Jill, it felt like years.</p>
    <p>The city officials and the local papers had enjoyed a field day with S.T.A.R.S.'s reputation. Six dead, the rest babbling fantastic stories about a secret laboratory, about monsters and zombies, and an Umbrella conspiracy. They had been suspended and ridiculed, but worst of all, nothing had been done to prevent the spread of the virus. She and the others had only been able to hope that the destruction of the spill site had put an end to the immediate danger. In the weeks following, so much had happened. They'd uncovered the truth about the S.T.A.R.S., that Umbrella; technically, White Umbrella, the division in charge of bio-weapons research, was either bribing or blackmailing key members nationally in order to continue their research unimpeded.</p>
    <p>They'd learned that several of Raccoon City's council members were on the Umbrella payroll, and that Umbrella probably had more than one research facility experimenting with man-made diseases. Their search for information about Trent, the stranger who'd contacted her before the disastrous mission as "a friend to the S.T.A.R.S.," had turned up nothing, but they'd come up with some extremely interesting background stuff on Chief Irons. It seemed that the chief had been in hot water at one point about a possible rape and that Umbrella knew about it and had helped him get his position anyway.</p>
    <p>"<em>Should've known straight away something was off about him after he denied our request. The bastard...</em>" Jill thought bitterly. "<em>Though I strongly suspect that he might be on Umbrella's payroll too, unsurprisingly...</em>"</p>
    <p>Perhaps most difficult of all, their team had been forced to split up, to make hard decisions about what needed to be done and about their own responsibilities to the truth. Jill smiled faintly; the one thing she could feel good about in all of this was that at least her friends had made it out. Rebecca Chambers had joined up with another small group of S.T.A.R.S. dissidents who were checking out rumours of other Umbrella laboratories. Brad Vickers, true to his cowardly nature, had skipped town to avoid Umbrella's wrath. Chris Redfield was already in Europe, scoping out the company's headquarters and waiting for Barry Burton and Rebecca's team to join him... and for Jill, who was going to wrap up her investigation of Umbrella's local offices before hooking up with the others.</p>
    <p>Except five days ago, something terrible had happened in Raccoon. It was still happening, unfolding like some poisonous flower, and the only hope now was to wait for someone outside to take notice. When the first few cases had been reported, no one had connected them with the S.T.A.R.S. stories about the Spencer Estate. Several people had been attacked in the late spring and early summer. Surely the work of some deranged killer, after all; the RPD would catch him in no time. It wasn't until the Raccoon Police Department had put up roadblocks on Umbrella orders, three days earlier, that people had started paying attention.</p>
    <p>Jill didn't know how they were managing to keep people out of the city, but they were. Nothing shipped in, no mail service, and the outside lines were cut. Citizens trying to leave town were turned back, told nothing about why. It all seemed so surreal now, those first hours after Jill had found out about the attacks, about the blockades. She'd gone to the RPD building to see Chief Irons, but he had refused to talk to her. Jill had known that some of the cops would listen, that not everyone was as blind or corrupt as Irons, but even with the bizarre nature of the assaults they'd witnessed, they hadn't been ready to accept the truth. And who could blame them?</p>
    <p>"Listen up, officers! Umbrella, the company that's responsible for building up our fair city, has been experimenting with a designer virus in their own backyard. They've been breeding and growing unnatural creatures in secret laboratories, then injecting them with something that makes them incredibly strong and extremely violent. When humans are exposed to this stuff, they become zombies, for lack of a better term. Flesh-eating, mindless, decaying-on-the-hoof zombies, who feel no pain and try to eat other people. They're not really dead, but they're pretty close. So, let's work together, okay? Let's go out there and start mowing down unarmed citizens in the streets, your friends and neighbors because if we don't, you could be next."</p>
    <p>Sitting on the edge of the chair, Jill sighed. She'd been a little more tactful, but no matter how well worded, it was still an insane story. Of course, they hadn't believed her, not then, not in the light of day and in the safety of their uniforms. It hadn't been until after dark when the screaming had begun...</p>
    <p>She eyed her calendar, today is the 28th of September. The red circle was around the 1st of October, the day she would high tail out of the cursed city.</p>
    <p>"<em>Three more days, then I can kiss this town goodbye...</em>" Jill thought firmly.</p>
    <p>It had been three days since, and the police were almost certainly all dead; she'd last heard gunshots... yesterday? Last night?</p>
    <p>It could have been the rioters, she supposed, but it didn't matter anymore. Raccoon was dead, except for the brain-dead virus carriers that roamed the streets, looking for a meal. Between no sleep and a near constant pump of adrenaline, the days had blurred together for her. After the police force had been destroyed, Jill had spent her time looking for survivors, endless hours ducking down alleys, knocking on doors, combing buildings for those who'd managed to hide.</p>
    <p>She'd found dozens, and with some help from a few of them, they'd made it to a safe place, a high school that they had barricaded. Jill had made sure they were secure before going back out into the city, searching for others. She'd found no one. And this morning, when she'd gone back to the high school... She didn't want to think about it, but some part of her knew that she had to, that she couldn't afford to forget.</p>
    <p>Sighing in defeat, Jill had managed to get up from her chair, stepping her way past the huge billboard relating to the Umbrella investigations which had been absolutely non-stop.</p>
    <p>She heard a faucet running over her bathroom sink that she had left this afternoon, as just as she reached the kitchen, she spotted a fresh sheet of paper next to an open box of pizza. She took it from the table, reading; 'Message of a Colleague". Jill unfolded the paper, and it turns out, it was indeed a message.</p>
    <p>
      <em>To Jill Valentine,</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hey hotshot, how you holding up? I still can't believe Irons suspended you! It's such bullshit! He oughta pin a medal on you for making it out of that hellhole back in July! Of course, you're going to poke around and ask questions about it.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I hope you're not mad at me for keeping my head down. Everything's been happening so fast... S.T.A.R.S was the pride of the force. When the chief disbanded us of out nowhere, I thought for sure I was going to lose my job.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Word has it you're planning to leave Raccoon City? I figured you wouldn't take the suspension lying down. Just promise to watch your back. Umbrella won't sit by while you try to dismantle their business.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Brad Vickers</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team (now and forever)</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>P.S: Had to slip this message to the pizza guy to avoid detection. Enjoy the extra-large Mega Meat Supreme! It's on me and the guys.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Jill let out a slight grin on face after reading the note, feeling comforting at the thought of someone not only looking out for her but also one of the only people who does not think that she was crazy, after all the insane shit that had happened in her life six weeks ago. She placed the letter back next to the pizza box, before continuing her way to the bathroom.</p>
    <p>She opened the door, and the room was in darkness. She went in to turn on the light switch next to the mirror, illuminating the room. Water was flowing from the faucet in the sink, she looked up to face her reflection, and the first thing she saw was how tired she looked.</p>
    <p>Remembering her recent nightmare, she placed her fingertips on her cheek, and the other, making sure there was no sign of any skin cracking, or any T-Virus symptoms. She leaned forward to check her eyes, to see that her irises were intact.</p>
    <p>Let out a soft breath of relief, Jill scooped up the water from the sink with both hands to splash her face to rid of the cold sweat. She grabbed the nearest towel, dabbing and drying her face with it, before folding it neatly, and placed it next to the sink.</p>
    <p>She turned to face her reflection, and at herself straight in the eyes, thinking back to the events 8 hours ago. The last time she was out into the city...</p>
    <p>This morning, she'd gone back and the barricade had been gone. Torn down by zombies, or perhaps taken down by someone inside, someone who looked out and thought they saw a brother or uncle or daughter in the crowd of flesh-eaters. Someone who thought that they were saving the life of a loved one, not realizing that it was too late. It had been a slaughterhouse, the air fetid with the stink of shit and vomit, the walls decorated with great smears of blood. Jill had nearly given up then, more tired than she'd ever been, unable to see anything but the bodies of those who'd been lucky enough to die before the virus could amplify in their systems.</p>
    <p>As she'd walked through the almost empty halls, killing a handful of carriers that had still been stumbling around. People she'd found, people who had cried with relief when they'd seen her only hours before, whatever hope she'd held on to was gone, lost with the realization that everything she'd been through was worthless. Knowing the truth about Umbrella hadn't saved anyone, and the citizens she thought she'd led to safety, over seventy men, women, and children were gone.</p>
    <p>She couldn't really remember how she'd made it home. She hadn't been able to think straight, and had barely been able to see through eyes swollen from crying. Outside of how it affected her, thousands had died; it was a tragedy so vast it was nearly incomprehensible. It could have been prevented.</p>
    <p>And it was all Umbrella's fault.</p>
    <p>Jill pulled the Samurai Edge out from the marble desk next to the sink, allowing herself to feel for the first time the immensity of what Umbrella had done. For the last few days, she'd kept her emotions in check. There had been people to lead, to help, and there'd been no place for any personal feelings.</p>
    <p>Now, though...</p>
    <p>She was ready to get out of Raccoon and make the bastards who'd let this happen know how she felt. They had stolen her hope, but they couldn't stop her from surviving. Jill chambered a round and set her jaw, the stirrings of true hatred in her gut.</p>
    <p>It was time to leave.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enter the Nemesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Resident Evil (C) Capcom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Farewell to my life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Farewell to my home.</em>
</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p>
    <em>This is my last chance for survival...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>This is my last escape...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-Jill Valentine.</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>28th September 6:07 PM</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Jill holstered her gun and exited her bathroom to the main part of her apartment to bring out a full-length mirror to examine the outfit of her choice.</p>
  <p>She was dressed for ease of movement rather than protection from the elements. A tight blue tube top, a black miniskirt, and brown knee-length boots, as well as a fanny pack to hold extra magazines. The body-hugging outfit clung to her like second skin and would allow her to move quickly. She'd also brought a plain white sweatshirt for when she made it out of the city, which she now wore tied around her waist; for the time being, she'd rather suffer the chill and have her arms free.</p>
  <p>She smiled at the result, as began to think of her first plan of action. Her plan was to skirt the town to the southeast, sticking to side streets and cutting through buildings as much as possible; the main streets weren't safe, and many of them had been blocked off in an attempt to corral the zombies before things got too bad. If she could make it far enough south, she should be able to cut across farmland to Route 71, one of the feeders to the main highway.</p>
  <p>"<em>So far, so good. At this rate, I'll make it to 71 before it gets completely dark...</em>" thought Jill, then her phone starts ringing.</p>
  <p>She turned her head away from the mirror to look at where her phone was.</p>
  <p>"Who could that be?" wondered Jill to herself, picking up the phone, pressed the answer button, and placed the speaker on her ear.</p>
  <p>"Hello?" said Jill.</p>
  <p>"<em>Jill!</em>" shouted a rather panicked voice of Brad Vickers from the other line. "<em>A-Are you okay!?</em>"</p>
  <p>"Brad, is that you?" she asked.</p>
  <p>"<em>Listen! You gotta get out of there!</em>" he warned.</p>
  <p>"What are you talking about?" she asked again, knotting her eyebrows in confusion.</p>
  <p>"<em>I don't have time to explain,</em>" he yelled in a hurried tone. "<em>You gotta get of there right now!</em>"</p>
  <p>"Alright, let me get my-"</p>
  <p>Jill didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when something burst right through the wall that shook the entire apartment. The impact sent her flying over to the opposite side of the room with a shocked yelp. Chunks of cement, concrete, and bricks all went flying past her direction as she landed roughly on her shoulder.</p>
  <p>Jill shook her head to clear her vision, as soon as she did, that's when she saw it.</p>
  <p>A cloud of dust settled, and merging through a huge hole on the wall, was a hulking giant. Standing at approximately 7 to 8 foot tall, humanoid, it's shoulders impossibly broad, its arms longer than they should have been. Only its hands and head were visible, the rest of its strangely proportioned body clothed in black with little yellow caution signs around, except for what appeared to be tentacles, slightly pulsing ropes of flesh that were only half-tucked under its collar, their points of origin unseen. On its chest, it appeared to be some kind of large metal casing that closely resembled a heart.</p>
  <p>Its hairless skin was the colour and texture of badly healed scar tissue, and its face looked as though whoever had designed the creature had decided not to bother, instead of pulling a too-tight sack of torn leather over its rudimentary skull. Misshapen white slits for eyes were set too low and separated by an irregular line of thick surgical staples. It's barely formed nose was jagged at an incorrect angle, but the dominant feature by far was its mouth or lack thereof; the lower half of its face was teeth, giant, and square, lipless, set against dark red gums.</p>
  <p>There were no other words that Jill described this new creature, that was no doubt in her mind that she already knew what it was; she knew it like she knew her own dreams.</p>
  <p>This hulking giant somewhat acted like a Tyrant.</p>
  <p>"STARS..."</p>
  <p>It spoke.</p>
  <p>The creature actually spoke.</p>
  <p>Jill's eyes widened in surprise at what transpired. It clearly said, the word nearly hidden beneath a wavering growl like that of a wild animal.</p>
  <p>With no time to fully digest, Jill reached out for her gun to grab it, only to receive a brutal kick to the ribs that sent her flying to her investigation board. She collapsed onto the floor with a grunt, and the pain that she felt from that kick, it felt like she had been run over by a semi-truck.</p>
  <p>Jill aimed her gun at the monster, unloading a few bullets at it, and it barely flinched. It grabbed her by the shoulder and lifted her from the floor to the level it can face her. She shoots at it right in the face, but the creature felt nothing, much to the young woman's astoundment. It slammed her onto the wooden floor and managed to roll out of the way from the huge foot that stamped through it, making a crater of splinters. She ducked again from the swinging punch that made a hole on the billboard.</p>
  <p>Jill made a mad dash for the exit of the apartment. She rammed the door open with her shoulder and closed it in front of the imposing creature. She yelled in fright when the monster punched the door, making it shake from the impact that it made a huge dent on the other side of it. Her heart now beating wildly from the adrenaline rush of the 8-foot beast's sudden appearance, as she barely made it out with her life, running straight through the corridor for the exit.</p>
  <p>"What the hell is that thing!?" shouted Jill to herself in a frantic tone.</p>
  <p>She looked over her shoulder and threw herself onto the floor to avoid a very dangerous collision with a piece of debris that flew right past her by the monster at such ferocity. She yelled again as the piece of the apartment building crashed right to the doorway, blocking her exit. Thinking of another way, she threw herself right into someone's apartment. She closed the door behind her and tipped over a nearby bookshelf to block the creature's path. She knew it wouldn't hold, but at least it will buy her some time to escape from the building.</p>
  <p>"Gotta get out of here..." Jill muttered to herself.</p>
  <p>Jill raced through the room to climb through the window to use the fire escape.</p>
  <p>Outside, whilst going down the stairs, she saw someone holding on for dear life at another fire escape next to the one she was using, and down below, there were a few civilians running for their lives. There was no time to look, right now she had to get farther away from the pursuing monster. She climbed through the window to another apartment from the floor below.</p>
  <p>Jill had barely made it through the corridor when suddenly, she nearly shrieked in surprise when the creature had stamped through the ceiling with debris nearly raining down on her. She rolled out the way of its incoming attacks and crawling her way through the gap the chunks of the ceiling. She looked over her shoulder again, in time to see a thick, purple tentacle growing out of its hand. She managed to crawl out of the destruction, she felt something drag her back, looking over to see that slimy tentacle wrapped around her ankle.</p>
  <p>Jill was searching wildly for about anything whilst the monster was dragging her back when she spotted a shard of glass. She quickly picked it up, and used it to slice the tentacle... drawing purple blood?</p>
  <p>The creature reacted with a slight bit of pain and retracted the tentacle from Jill, who had just got to her feet to sprint her way to the exit. An explosion went off behind that sent her right through the door, and nearly toppling over the railing of the fire exit. She climbed down two flights of stairs, and Jill almost sensed her freedom when she saw a ladder from the corner of her eye.</p>
  <p>Jill wasted no time making her way to the ladder, the monster rammed through the brick wall, grabbing her head with its massive hand, taking her by surprise yet again. It threw her right back into the building, sending her sprawling onto the floor. From what Jill gathered, this particular floor of the building was burning, and she can feel the heat of the flames on her arms.</p>
  <p>She rolled to her rear, crawling back from the looming, intimidating form of the beast that towered over her. It's heavy footsteps rumbled and echoed throughout the foundations of the whole building, it's remained eye bore straight through her, and, from the way the creature was looking at her, it was like it was looking right into her soul!</p>
  <p>Jill couldn't help but feel a slight chill that formed down her spine. The monster leaning its huge fist back, with clear intent on making a massive, bloody dent on her face. She rolled out of the way when it rammed its fist right through the floor with a roar, causing the floor to give away, taking both Jill and the creature all the way down to the ground floor of the building.</p>
  <p>Jill had barely got to her feet with trembling legs with adrenaline pumping through her veins, her heart threatening to burst right out of her chest. Her body was heavily protesting in agony, but she had to get away from this new threat as far away as possible.</p>
  <p>The monster got up from one knee and pulled out a massive slab of the ceiling. Jill's eyes widened in sheer fright, taking a few frantic step backwards before she turned around to sprint past the burning flames for the exit, with the creature on her tail, crushing a massive chunk of the ceiling against the walls of the corridor.</p>
  <p>"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Jill in a frantic panic.</p>
  <p>"STAAAAAAAAAAAARS!!!" roared the monster relentlessly.</p>
  <p>Jill rammed her shoulder through the door, rolling down the floor as she heard a mighty crash from the doorway. Her back hit against the brick wall on the opposite side, watching blocks of concrete that made a makeshift bludgeon that blocked the doorway.</p>
  <p>The Imperial was a slightly run-down apartment building at the southern edge of uptown Raccoon. Jill had discovered from her earlier excursions that once infected, the T-Virus zombies went in search of food as soon as they could, abandoning their homes and taking to the streets. Not all of them, of course, but enough so that cutting through buildings was generally safer than being out in the open.</p>
  <p>Jill was breathing heavily from the intense experience, her chest rising and falling with each laboured breath. After a few moments, she let out a slight breath of relief, hoping the beast would leave her alone. She blinked her watering eyes, widening them, trying to see past the swimming flash spots that covered everything around her. On shaky legs, she slowly got up to her feet, hissing in pain, ignoring all of it as she painstakingly slow steps out the alleyway. She gripped the Samurai Edge tighter, ready to fire again as flames began to eat the remains of the Imperial. On her way out, she saw civilians scrambling and running for their lives in a blind panic in front of the liquor store.</p>
  <p>"What the fuck?" muttered Jill.</p>
  <p>She made it out of the alley and limped her way through the mess and right at the end of the street, was a local cinema, and the front entrance appeared to be blocked by a yellow school bus, and the roof of the building was engulfed by fire.</p>
  <p>Jill slowly recovered enough to walk at a steady pace, to her left and rear, were the remnants of a police blockade, barrier rails, and parked cars; she could hear more of the human carriers on the other side, shuffling and moaning.</p>
  <p>And there was a horde of them. A single headlight from a car was shining behind them, creating silhouettes as they made a chorus of moans that would send a chill down the spine of anyone.</p>
  <p>All of them were virus carriers.</p>
  <p>Jill never realized until now the virus had spread even further into the city than she thought. After Arklay, she had feared something like this would happen sooner or later. If only the press and the rest of Raccoon had just listened to her and not called her story a silly hoax.</p>
  <p>Now, one of her fears came to pass.</p>
  <p>"I've got to be dreaming," murmured Jill to herself. "How could this many people be infected?"</p>
  <p>There was the sound of a crash and a loud clang, signaling that blockade and the barriers had given out, releasing a crowd of zombies.</p>
  <p>"<em>Shit,</em>" whispered Jill. "<em>Here they come!</em>"</p>
  <p>There, the one in front already turning its slack and rolling head in her direction, was a single male, his ripped clothes slathered in drying blood. The woman, dressed in the tatters of a once-white nightgown, gurgled incoherently and tried to sit up. One of her eyes was gone, the red, raw socket shining in the overhead light above. The three others, all-male, started toward Jill, moaning, their gangrenous arms raising slowly.</p>
  <p>Jill made a run for the nearest alley to avoid them, and there was a dead police officer in a crumpled heap. She knelt to search him to fish out two magazine rounds for her gun.</p>
  <p>"Sorry," she whispered to the corpse.</p>
  <p>A soft moan came from Jill's right, making her take aim to the nearest zombie and squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet through its virus-riddled brain, walking toward it even as it crumpled; there was a dumpster just past to the dying body, and past that, several uptown blocks of the shopping district, now her best choice for escape.</p>
  <p>Jill ran past a wrecked bus when a still lit-up CRAZY sign had dropped about 3 inches from her, nearly crushing her to death. She grunted at the impact, having to leap back from it. Seeing the damage that somehow blocked her route, she found a narrow gap below, just more than enough to fit through. She pressed herself down to the pavement and crawled under it. Once she made it through, Jill got to her feet and sprinted to the nearest alley to the left, ignoring a zombie that crawled through an open window of yet another wrecked school bus.</p>
  <p>There, she reached the dumpster and did her best to lean over it, to see down either side of the overcast north-south street in front of her. The bin was wedged between the sidewall of a trendy clothes shop and a decidedly crunched car, limiting what she could see. Jill listened for a moment, for cries of hunger or the distinctive shuffling sounds of multiple carriers, but she heard nothing.</p>
  <p>Probably wouldn't be able to hear a brass band at this point, she thought sourly and hoisted herself up. Straight across from the dumpster was a door that she thought led through a back alley, but she was more interested in what lay to the left. With any luck, a straight shot out of town. Jill jumped down, glanced to either side, and felt tendrils of real panic wrap around her brain. There were dozens of them, left and right, the closest already moving to cut her off from the Dumpster.</p>
  <p>Move, Jilly!</p>
  <p>Her father's voice. Jill didn't hesitate, took two running steps, and threw her uninjured shoulder against the rusting door straight ahead. The door shuddered but didn't give.</p>
  <p>"Come on," she said, unaware that she'd spoken, focusing herself on the door, doesn't matter how close they are, gotta get through...</p>
  <p>She rammed the door again, the cloying scent of their rotting flesh enveloping her, and still the door held.</p>
  <p>Focus! Do it, now!</p>
  <p>Again, the authoritative voice of her father, her first teacher. Jill gathered herself, leaned back, and felt the brush of cold fingers against the side of her neck, a rush of putrid, eager breath across her cheek. Crash, the door flew open and slammed into the bricks behind, and Jill was through, running, remembering a warehouse ahead and to the right, her pulse racing. Behind her, rising wails of disappointment, of frustrated hunger, echoing through the alley that was her salvation.</p>
  <p>A door ahead.</p>
  <p>"<em>Please be open, please be open...</em>" prayed Jill internally.</p>
  <p>Jill grabbed for the handle and pushed right through the metal door.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>September 28th, daylight.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The monsters have overtaken the city.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Somehow, I'm still alive...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-Jill Valentine.</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>For who knows how long, Jill finally took the chance to take a breather. She had her hands on her knees, catching her breath from avoiding herself from becoming zombie-chow, and more specifically, that 8-foot Tyrant-like beast.</p>
  <p>With the immediate danger past, she took a few seconds to catalogue her injuries. Abrasions on both knees and a bruised shoulder speckled with grit; it could have been a hell of a lot worse. Her ears rang and her vision still suffered, but those would pass soon enough.</p>
  <p>Jill then regained her composure to gather her surroundings. A well-lit, open space, thank God... and she saw a man standing on the main floor with his back to her, just below the landing she'd stepped onto.</p>
  <p>She raised the Samurai Edge but didn't fire, quickly assessing him before lowering it again. In spite of his torn and blood-spattered clothes, she could tell by his desperate, fearful expression that he wasn't a carrier, or at least not one that had changed over yet. Jill felt relief course through her at the sight of another person, and suddenly realized just how lonely she'd been. Even having an untrained civilian with her, someone to help who could help her in turn...</p>
  <p>She smiled shakily, moving toward the steps that led down to the main floor, already making changes in her plans. They'd have to find him a weapon, she'd seen an old shotgun at the Bar Jack two days before, unloaded, but they could probably find shells and it was pretty close, and together, we can probably get through one of the barricades! She only needed someone to keep watch and to help her push some of the cars out of the way.</p>
  <p>"Sir, are you all right?" she said, forcing as much hope as she could manage. Her unannounced voice had startled the man, turning around to face her with a panic-struck look on his face.</p>
  <p>"Help isn't going to be coming, at least not for a while, but between the two of us..." she continued on.</p>
  <p>"Stay back!" he interrupted, his fevered gaze darting around. "Don't come any closer!"</p>
  <p>He trailed off, staring at the door she'd come through as if he could see through it. Jill nodded, reminding herself that he was probably in shock, seeing him scrambling down a few steps down to the main floor of the warehouse.</p>
  <p>"Hey, come on," said Jill, trying her best to encourage him to come with her. "All the more reason to..."</p>
  <p>"Look!" he spat, cutting her off his panicky voice rising into a shout that reverberated through the open space. "I just lost my daughter out there! She's probably dead like the rest of them, and if I won't go out there for her, you gotta be insane to think I'm going to go out there for you!"</p>
  <p>He backed up a step, and she could see the terror beneath his anger. She'd seen it before, the false fury that some people used to avoid being afraid, and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get through to him.</p>
  <p>He turned and ran, stumbling across the cement floor. There was a storage trailer on the far side of the warehouse. He crawled inside, panting as he pulled his legs in.</p>
  <p>Jill jammed the Samurai Edge into the waist of her skirt, quickly holding up both hands.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry about your daughter," said Jill softly. "But there isn't gonna be any rescue. We have to get out of here!"</p>
  <p>"The only safe place is in here!" he sneered.</p>
  <p>Jill caught just a glimpse of his red and sweating face as he pulled the doors closed after him. She heard the metal clink of a lock, walking a few steps to the front in an attempt to reason with this man.</p>
  <p>"Sir, what's your name?" asked Jill, all business-like. "I can't just leave you behind."</p>
  <p>"It's Dario Rosso," he answered with a hint of reluctance. "And yeah right. You just wanna steal my safehouse! Get your own, missy!"</p>
  <p>"Missy?" she said with a puzzled expression before she made another attempt. "Look, would you please calm down," she said. "I'm a police officer. I'm here to help."</p>
  <p>"Oh, yeah," laughed Dario sarcastically. "You've been doing a bang-up job! You wanna help? Go handcuff yourself to one of those freaks!"</p>
  <p>Jill felt her own burst of anger at that remark, biting her lip to prevent herself from hurling all kinds of verbal at him. But as a member of S.T.A.R.S., she remained professional and made one last effort to rescue him from his own doom.</p>
  <p>"Sir, this is your last chance," she called out again. "No one else is coming for you."</p>
  <p>"NO!" he shouted, his voice reverberating inside the container. "I'm not going anywhere! I'd rather starve to death in here than be eaten by one of those undead monsters! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"</p>
  <p>Jill knew there was no stopping him from changing his mind, it was useless, as useless as trying to reason with him any further. Sighing, she turned and walked back to the steps, carefully avoiding the depression that threatened to take over. She checked her watch, it was 6:25, and then sat down, going over her mental map of uptown Raccoon. If the rest of the streets out were as thoroughly overrun, she was going to have to veer back into town, try from another direction. She had five full magazines, fifteen rounds in each, but she'd need more fire-power... like a shotgun, perhaps. If she couldn't find shells, she could at least club the bastards with it.</p>
  <p>"The Bar Jack it is, then," she said quietly and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, wondering how she would ever make it.</p>
  <p>After gathering some equipment, Jill walked through the door to leave the warehouse, she heard gunfire. She paused in the alley that would eventually lead her to the tavern's back entrance, head cocked to one side. It sounded like shots, like an automatic, but it was too far away for her to be sure. Still, her spirits lifted a little at the thought that she might not be fighting alone, that help might be on the way... right.</p>
  <p>A hundred good guys have landed with bazookas, inoculations, and a can of whoop-ass, maybe a steak dinner with my name on it to boot. They're all attractive, straight, and single, with college degrees and perfect teeth...</p>
  <p>"Let's try to stick to reality, how 'bout," she said softly and was relieved that she sounded fairly normal, even in the dank and shadowy quiet of the back alley.</p>
  <p>She'd been feeling pretty bleak back in the warehouse, even after finding a thermos of still-warm coffee in the upstairs office; the idea of trekking through the dead city one more time.</p>
  <p>"<em>Alone is what I have to do</em>," she thought firmly. "<em>So I'm doing it.</em>"</p>
  <p>As her dear, incarcerated father was fond of saying, wishing that things were different didn't make it so. She took a few steps forward, pausing when she was about five feet from where the alley branched. To her right was a series of streets and alleys that would lead her further into town; left would take her past a tiny courtyard, with a path straight to the bar - assuming that she knew this area as well as she thought she did.</p>
  <p>Jill edged closer to the junction, moving as silently as she knew how her back to the south wall. It was quiet enough for her to risk a quick look down the alley to the right, her weapon preceding her; all clear.</p>
  <p>She shifted position, stepping sideways across the empty path to look in the direction she meant to go, and heard it, uunnh, the soft, pining cry of a male carrier, half-hidden by shadow perhaps four meters away. Jill targeted the darkest part of the shadow and waited sadly for it to step into view, reminding herself that it wasn't really human, not anymore.</p>
  <p>She knew that had known it since what had happened at the Spencer Estate, but she encouraged the feelings of pity and sorrow that she felt each time she had to put one of them down. Having to tell herself that each zombie was beyond hope allowed her to feel compassion for them. Even the shambling, decomposing mess that now swayed into view had once been a person. She didn't, couldn't let herself get overly emotional about it, but if she ever forgot that they were victims rather than monsters, she would lose some essential element of her own humanity.</p>
  <p>A single shot to its right temple and the zombie collapsed into a puddle of its own fetid fluids. He was pretty far gone, his eyes cataracted, his grey-green flesh sliding from his softening bones; Jill had to breathe through her mouth as she stepped over him, careful to avoid getting him on her boots.</p>
  <p>Another step and she was looking down on the courtyard, and she saw two more zombies standing below, but also a flash of movement disappearing into the alley, heading toward the bar. It was too fast to be one of the carriers. Jill only caught a glimpse of camo pants and a black combat boot, but it was enough to confirm what she'd hoped, a person. It was a living person. From the small set of steps that led down into the yard, Jill quickly dispatched both carriers, her heart pounding with hope. Camouflage gear. He or she was military, maybe someone sent in on reconnaissance; perhaps her little fantasy wasn't so far-fetched after all.</p>
  <p>She hurried past the fallen creatures, running as soon as she hit the alley, up a few steps, ten meters of brick, and she was at the back door. Jill took a deep breath and opened the door carefully, not wanting to surprise anyone who might be packing a gun... and saw a zombie lurching across the tiled floor of the small bar, moaning hungrily as it reached out for a man in a tan vest, a man who pointed what looked like a small-caliber handgun at the closing creature and opened fire.</p>
  <p>Jill immediately joined him, accomplishing in two shots what he was unable to do in five; the carrier fell to its knees, and, with a final, desperate groan, it died, settling to the floor like liquid. Jill couldn't tell if it had been male or female, and at the moment, she didn't give a rat's ass.</p>
  <p>She turned her eager attention to the soldier, an introduction rising to her lips, and realized that it was Brad Vickers, Alpha team pilot for the disbanded S.T.A.R.S. Brad, whose nickname had been Chicken-heart Vickers, who'd stranded the Alpha team at the Spencer Estate when he'd been too afraid to stay, who'd crept out of town when he'd realized that Umbrella knew their names. A good pilot and a genius computer hacker, but when push came to shove, Brad Vickers was a grade-A weasel.</p>
  <p>"Brad, what are you doing here?" asked Jill, glad to see him regardless. "Are you okay?"</p>
  <p>She did her best to keep from asking how he'd managed to survive, though she had to wonder, especially since he only seemed to be armed with a cheap.32 semi and had been the worst shot in the S.T.A.R.S. As it was, he didn't look good - there were splatters of dried blood on his vest and his eyes were haunted, wide and rolling with barely controlled panic.</p>
  <p>"Jill! I thought that monster killed you!" If he was glad to see her, he was hiding it well, and he still hadn't answered her question.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, well, I barely made it out of the apartment building after it managed to find me," she said, working not to sound too accusatory. He might have the information she could use. "When did you get here? Do you know anything about what's going on outside of town? And what was that thing that literally crashed into my place?"</p>
  <p>"Damned if I know what's going on," he breathed. "The police weren't trained for this kind of situation. They can't do anything to stop it, just like they couldn't stop this..." Brad waved one trembling hand at the bloody creature on the floor.</p>
  <p>"How did this happen so fast?" asked Jill again.</p>
  <p>"I dunno," Brad admitted. "But one fucked-up thing always leads to another. It's like Arklay on steroids."</p>
  <p>It was as though every word he said compounded his fear. His posture was tense, wound up, and he had the shakes. He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out.</p>
  <p>"Brad, what is it? What's wrong?" questioned Jill, but he was already backing toward the front door of the bar, shaking his head from side to side.</p>
  <p>"That creature you saw at your apartment," he continued on, looking like he was about to wet himself. "It's got a hard-on for the only two S.T.A.R.S. left in town, and that's us. It's coming for us, Jill. There's no escape!"</p>
  <p>Poor Brad was on the edge of hysteria, his brown hair slick with sweat, his jaw clenched. Jill moved toward him, not sure what to do. His fear was contagious.</p>
  <p>"Brad..." murmured Jill softly.</p>
  <p>"I'm not stickin' around! The longer we wait, the more screwed we are!"</p>
  <p>With that, Brad turned and snatched the door open, blind panic tripping him as he stumbled out into the street and took off running without looking back.</p>
  <p>Jill took one step toward the closing door and stopped, suddenly thinking that maybe there were worse things than being alone. Trying to take care of anyone as she made her way out of Raccoon, particularly a hysterical man with a history of cowardice who was too scared to be reasonable was probably a bad idea. She felt a chill thinking about what he'd said, though.</p>
  <p>"<em>What was coming, specifically for S.T.A.R.S.?</em>" wondered Jill to herself. "<em>He seems to think I'll find out...</em>"</p>
  <p>Unsettled, Jill mentally wished him luck and turned toward the polished bar, hoping that the ancient Remington was still tucked under the register and wondering what the hell Chickenheart Vickers was doing in Raccoon, and what, exactly, had him so terrified.</p>
  <p>Jill hadn't been able to find any shells for the 12-gauge, but she took it anyway, aware that her ammo wouldn't last forever; it would make a good club, and she might find shells for it later. She'd just about decided to try climbing over one of the western blockades when she saw something that changed her mind, something she had fervently hoped never to see again.</p>
  <p>A Hunter. Like the ones at the estate, in the tunnels.</p>
  <p>She'd stood on the fire escape outside of an uptown boutique, seen it in the street just past one of the vans that blocked the fire escape's alley. It didn't see her; she watched it lope by and out of sight, a little different than the ones from before, but close enough. The same strangely graceful, malignant carriage, the heavy, curved talons, the dark mud green colour.</p>
  <p>She held her breath, her stomach in knots, remembering... hunched over so that its impossibly long arms almost touched the stone floor of the tunnel, both its hands and feet tipped with thick, brutal claws. Tiny, light-coloured eyes peering out at her from a flat reptilian skull, its tremendous, high-pitched screech echoing through the dark underground just before it sprang...</p>
  <p>She'd killed it, but it had taken her fifteen 9mm rounds to do it, an entire magazine. Later, Barry had told her that he'd heard them referred to as Hunters, one of Umbrella's bio-organic weapons. There had been other kinds on the estate feral, skinned-looking dogs; a kind of giant, flesh-eating plant that Chris and Rebecca had destroyed; spiders the size of small cattle; and the dark, mutant things with bladed hooks for hands, the ones that hung from the ceiling of the estate's boiler room, skittering overhead like spined monkeys.</p>
  <p>Lisa Trevor... Jill closed her eyes at the thought of this once-innocent little girl who had suffered at the hands of Umbrella's ruthless experimentations, wondering about the estate for many years, searching for mother, unaware that she was already dead.</p>
  <p>The very thought of experimenting on live human beings to make more viruses to create abominations makes Jill wanna throw up.</p>
  <p>And the Tyrant, somehow the worst because you could see that it had been human once; before the surgeries, before the genetic tampering and the T-Virus.</p>
  <p>So it wasn't just the T-Virus loose in Raccoon. As awful as the realization was, it wasn't exactly shocking; Umbrella had been messing around with some very dangerous stuff, breeding slaughtering, nightmare children like some aberrant God without preparing for the inevitable consequences; sometimes, nightmares didn't just go away.</p>
  <p>Unless... unless they did this on purpose. No. If they'd meant to destroy Raccoon City, they would have evacuated their own people... wouldn't they?</p>
  <p>"<em>Of course the evil bastards would send their pets here to cause mayhem...</em>" thought Jill angrily, her teeth gritting.</p>
  <p>It was a question that haunted her on her journey to the police station. Seeing the Hunter had made up her mind for her about what to do next; she simply had to have more ammo, and she knew there'd be some in the S.T.A.R.S. office, in the gun safe - 9mm, probably shotgun shells, maybe even one of Barry's old revolvers.</p>
  <p>The station wasn't too far away, at least. She stuck to the growing shadows, easily dodging the few zombies she passed; many of them had decayed too much to move any faster than a slow walk. One of the gates she had to pass through to get to the station had been heavily roped and knotted, the knots soaked with oil. She gave herself a mental kick for forgetting to bring a knife; lucky for her she'd picked up a lighter at the Bar Jack, although she worried some about the smoke drawing attention to her position until she got through the gate and saw the heap of burning debris farther ahead, just in front of Umbrella's medical sales offices. Damage leftover from the riots, she guessed.</p>
  <p>She thought about stopping to put out the flames, but there didn't seem to be any danger of their spreading in the cement and brick alleyway. So, here she was, standing at the gates to the RPD courtyard. The rioting had been bad here. Trashed cars, broken barricades, and orange emergency cones littered the street, though there were no bodies amidst the rubble. To her right, a fire hydrant spewed a fountain of hissing water into the air.</p>
  <p>The gentle sound of splashing water might even have been pleasant in an-other circumstance. A hot summer day, children laughing and playing. Knowing that no fireman or city worker would be coming to fix the gushing hydrant made her ache inside, and the thought of children...</p>
  <p>It was too much; she blocked it out, determined not to let herself start thinking about things she couldn't fix. She had enough to worry about.</p>
  <p>Such as stocking up on supplies... so what are you waiting for, anyway? A written invitation?</p>
  <p>Jill took a deep breath and pushed the gates open, wincing at the squeal of rusty metal. A quick scan told her the small, fenced yard was empty; she lowered her weapon, relieved, and carefully closed the gates before moving toward the heavy wooden doors of the RPD building. A lot of cops had died out in the streets, which would make this easier for her, as terrible as that was; not as many carriers to deal with once she got inside...</p>
  <p>Behind her, the gates swung open with another loud screech that nearly startled her. Jill spun, almost firing at the figure that crashed into the yard, until she realized who it was.</p>
  <p>"Brad!" called Jill.</p>
  <p>Brad stumbled toward the sound of her voice, and she saw that he was badly wounded. He clutched his right side, blood dripping over his fingers, a look of complete terror on his face as he reached toward her with his free hand, gasping.</p>
  <p>"J- Jill!" stuttered Brad.</p>
  <p>She stepped toward him, so focused on him that when he suddenly disappeared, she didn't understand what had happened. A wall of black had sprung up between them, a blackness that emitted a deep, rumbling howl of fury.</p>
  <p>In the split second, before it reached him, Jill could see it in profile; time seemed to stop for that instant.</p>
  <p>It was the same creature that burst into her apartment just merely an hour ago, had somehow tracked them at the RPD courtyard, and stomped its imposing form that shook the ground with each massive step towards a heavily frightened Brad.</p>
  <p>"STARS..." said the monster.</p>
  <p>Brad fell backwards, shaking his head as if to deny the approaching creature, staggering in a half-circle and stopping when his back hit a brick.</p>
  <p>"JILL! HELP!" shouted Brad, close to shitting his pants.</p>
  <p>Time started again when the creature reached out and covered Brad's entire face with one hand, still growling as Brad tried to say something, panting in high, wheezing gasps beneath its palm.</p>
  <p>And there was an awful, wet squishing sound, heavy but slick, like someone punching a hole in meat.</p>
  <p>"No!" yelled Jill in despair, seeing a flesh tentacle sticking out from the back of Brad's neck and understood that he was dead, that he would bleed out in seconds.</p>
  <p>Numbly, she saw that the ropelike appendage was moving, swaying like a blind snake, droplets of blood falling from its muscular length.</p>
  <p>The Tyrant-thing grasped Brad's skull, and in a single, fluid motion, it lifted the dead pilot and tossed him aside, retracting the killing tentacle back into its sleeve before Brad hit the ground.</p>
  <p>"STAAARS..." it said again, turning to face her, and as it focused its attention on her, Jill felt a fear greater than any she'd ever known.</p>
  <p>The Samurai Edge would be useless. She turned and sprinted, barreling through the doors to the RPD, slamming and dead-bolting them behind her, all on instinct; she was too frightened to think about what she was doing, too frightened to do anything but back away from the double doors as the monster slammed into them, rattling them on their hinges.</p>
  <p>Jill was very still, listening to the pound of blood in her ears, waiting for the next blow. Long seconds dragged by, and nothing happened, but full minutes passed before she dared to look away, and even the realization that it had stopped for the moment brought her no relief. Brad had been right, it was coming for them and now that he was dead, it would be coming for her.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry, Brad..." muttered Jill mournfully.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So there you have it. I had this idea floating in my head for some time not long after completing the remake of Resident Evil 3. The game was good, don't get me wrong, there were plenty of good things here and there, but I think you lot can all agree that there were a lot of certain moments and sceneries that were cut out from the game, if you compare it to the original RE3. I couldn't ignore it for too long, so I thought why not take the materials from the original game, and the other material of the remake and merge them into one, and thus the idea of the novelization of Resident Evil 3 was born! I hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter, and there will be more! Oh, in case you're wondering what Jill's outfit will look like in this fic, it's her classic outfit from the original! Stay tuned for more! Peace!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>